godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is an online game mode, featured in the new God of War: Ascension, and boasting online combat with various maps and challenges. Multiplayer teams consist of Spartans or Trojans, and allow players to align themselves with four gods: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares, who bestow upon them different powers and abilities. Greek heroes are also featured, through use of specific armor sets. Some battles offer a certain set of rules to be met before completion, such as finishing off the map's Titan in exchange for a massive point boost, although players are not obliged to follow them. God of War: Ascension The multiplayer part of Ascension features multi-level arenas, where several players can fight one another. The players take control of a nameless Redeemed Warrior, who escapes his prison cell with the help of the gods. The warriors then chooses their godly alliance and start their training in the Rotunda of Olympus. Gods A warrior must choose a god of Olympus to align themselves to in order to further their quest to become a champion of the gods. They have a choice of four deities. Ares Ares, the God of War, allows for overpowering physical attacks that can destroy and unwary opponent. With their physical prowess, they lack defense but can stay alive on the battle field by killing foes and collecting green orbs. Hades Hades, the God of the Underworld, encourages stealthy play and underhand tactics from his warriors. Those who align themselves to Hades can use the souls of the dead to aid them in battle. Zeus Zeus, the King of Olympus and the God of Lightning, endows his warriors with powerful magical attacks that can damage from affar. Poseidon Poseidon, the God of the Sea, grants his warriors the abilities that are needed to help their comrades survive in battle. Warriors who accept the blessings of Poseidon can heal and protect their allies with water walls; they also have the ability to unleash the icy fury of the seas upon unsuspecting enemies. Team Favour of the Gods 4vs4 -''' Team Favour of the Gods requires warriors to kill ea ch other, capture altars and gain favour. Bigger maps such as the Desert of Lost Souls, where a chained "megaclope", Polyphemus, interferes whenever the mortals come too close, and the Walls of Troy, where catapults are used to damage the trojan horse. Warriors score 100 'favours' by killing the other participants, 100 points for conquering altars and 50 'favours' for opening chests which contain red orbs, plus additional points per time per captured altar. Eventually, an artifact unique to the map played, for example the Shield of Perseus or the Spear of Olympus, becomes obtainable and the team which reachs it first gains 1000 favours. Whoever reaches 8000 favours first wins the match. '2vs2 - '''In this game mode, 2 teams of 2 players battle each other in an arena in a fight to the death with a goal of 2000 favours. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is very similar to Team Favour of the Gods, however, the main goal is not to kill Players or to capture bases. Warriors must steal the other team's flag and bring it back to one of their empty bases; the flags count for one point each and whoever scores 3 or has the most points at the end of the match wins, with a bonus round in case of a tie. The gods get involved occasionally by sending down a bonus flag that anyone can take; all flags can be used to attack. Match of Champions '''4p -' Match of Champions is a free-for-all death match. The champions of the gods fight each other in a arena such as the Forum of Hercules, the Coliseum of Persia, the Rotunda of Olympus or the Temple of Delphi. There are also enviromental hazards, such as Hercules watching the battle and periodically jumping down and punching the floor with his Nemean Cestus, creating a blue wave of energy that damages and knocks players off the platform appear. The warriors do not fight on teams and instead must fend for themselves. Whoever gets 1600 favours wins. The Gods may involve by sending the Chalice of Hera, which helps the warrior which gains it by giving him favour over time. '8p - '''Same as the 8p Team Favour of the Gods but without the teams. Trial of the Gods Functions like the challenges from past games: players must defeat hoards of monsters and follow any applied rules. A new feature is the Co-op mode in which teammates join together to fight. Trial can be played in solo mode as well. Arenas such as the Forum of Hercules, the Rotunda of Olympus and the Desert of lost Souls are used in this mode. Features the enemies and monsters seem in singleplayer and unique bosses from each arena. General Other type of enemies have been seen in like Cyclops Berserkers. The warriors' alliance with either Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, or Ares will open options to different themed attacks. This choice will have no effect on either the Spartan or Trojan teams. The multiplayer does not allow split-screen possibilities, but instead pans out whenever needed to actively show all participants. 'Armors and Helmets Different Greek armors and helmets that can be earned from Labors and Ranks and chosen to customized the player. Some armor sets are downloaded from pre-order offers. *Gladiator's Armor *Warrior's Armor *Sage's Armor *Armor of Achilles: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Perseus: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Odysseus: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Orion: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Cyclopian Armor: Unlock by chest in all game modes. *Skorpian Armor: Unlock by chest in all game modes. *Armor of Morpheus: Unlock by Labor- Gold III *Armor of Athena: Unlock by Labor- Treasure Hunter II *Armor of Medusa: Unlock by Labor- Fury of the Gods II *Armor of Artemis:Unlock by Labor- Blood Lust III *Manticore Armor: Unlocked by Labor- Renowned IV *Griffen Armor: Unlocked by chest in Trail. *Battle Armor of Ares: Unlock by Labor- Warmonger IV and aligned to Ares. *Battle Armor of Hades: Unlock by Labor- Reaper IV and aligned to Hades *Battle Armor of Poseidon: Unlock by Labor- Leviathan IV and aligned to Poseidon. *Battle Armor of Zeus: Unlock by Labor- Goliath IV ''and aligned to Zeus. *Fury Armor: Ares Rank 17 *Armor of Phobos : Hades Rank 17 *Kraken Armor: Poseidon Rank 17 *Armor of Hercules: Zeus Rank 17 *War Armor of Ares: Ares Rank 29 *War Armor of Hades: Hades Rank 29 *War Armor of Poseidon: Poseidon Rank 29 *War Armor of Zeus: Zeus Rank 29 *Armor of Leonidas: Pre-order from Gamestop. *Armor of Typhon: ''Rise of the Warrior exclusive DLC. *Champion's Armour: Beta players only. *If you're looking for armor stats, check out http://www.xn-games.net/boards/viewtopic.php?f=51&t=2771 'Maps' Battle maps featuring many locations from the series. Each have various traps and landscapes and godly interventions. *Bog of the Forgotten: features Stheno, unleash using the Shield of Perseus. *Coliseum of Persia: features a rideable Cerberus Mongrel. *Desert of Lost Souls: features Polyphemus, slay with the Spear of Olympus. *Forum of Hercules: features Hercules, droppable waves of arrows. *Labyrinth of Daedalus: features Skorpius, use the Chain of Balance to manipulate cube. *The Oracle's Chamber: features Pollux and Castor. *Rotunda of Olympus: opening training ground and combat arena. *Walls of Troy: Destroy the Trojan Horse or the Statue of Apollo using the giant catapult. 'Weapons' Weapons like swords, spears, and hammers are used. Few famous weapons can be unlocked like the Spear of Destiny and the Barbarian Hammer. Grappling hooks are also donned by each warrior, they can be used to drag retreating opponents back into a fight. Swords *Gladiator Sword *Blade of Athena *Cerberus Blade *Cronos Blade *Blade of Ares *Sword of Ares *Blade of Poseidon *Sword of Poseidon *Blade of Zeus *Sword of Zeus *Blade of Hades *Sword of Hades *Champion's Blade *Blade of Judgement *Mercenary Sword Hammers *Gladiator Hammer *Minotaur Hammer *Barbarian Hammer *Hammer of Helios *War Hammer of Ares *Maul of Ares *War Hammer of Poseidon *Maul of Poseidon *War Hammer of Zeus *Maul of Zeus *War Hammer of Hades *Maul of Hades *Mjölnir *Champion's Hammer Spears *Gladiator Spear *Centaur Spear *Spear of Hermes *Spear of Destiny *Spear of Ares *Lance of Ares *Spear of Poseidon *Lance of Poseidon *Spear of Zeus *Lance of Zeus *Spear of Hades *Lance of Hades *Spear of Leonidas 'Godly Weapons' Weapons such as maces and spears can be collected in the match to be used for a certain amount of time. As with the single player, these items' attacks are activated by the circle button and can be throw by pressing L1+O. Maces are incredibly powerful and, when striking a warrior, cause the victim to be smacked up into the air, over an edge, or into a wall, depending on where the attack hits. To discard it, a player throws it at another warrior (which needs to be close), knocking him away and causing a lot of damage. Spears act a lot like they do in the single player. They can be thrown at other warriors and are mainly used for air combos. The damage they cause is considerably less than the damage caused by maces. By discarding it, a player will throw it up, and then multiple spears will rain down on the target, which can even kill it. Each spear collected can be thrown 10 times before running out of amunition. Small swords sometimes appear. They do not too much damage but what they lack in offence they make up for in speed. To discard it, a player will throw it at another warrior, knoking him away. Shields are strong can be used to hit the opponents, although they are slow. They can be thrown at another player when discarded. Gorgon Heads are found in maps such as the Bog of the Forgotten and the Coliseum of Persia. They fire a red gorgon flash that petrifies the target instantly, however it can be evaded. Each head can fire 3 flashes before running out of power. The Gem of Uroborus appears in maps such as the Walls of Troy and the Oracle's Chamber. When used against a player, the warrior will be slowed down for some time. By aiming it at structures such as bridges, walls and even the floor itself, it can break or reconstruct them, creating new paths or destroying them. Each Gem can be used 5 times. There are also the Boots of Hermes. They speed the warriors' movement up and have a stomp ability which does a small amount of damage that also causes enemies to be thrown in the air. 'Traps' Each of the two maps available in the beta features lever-action traps, raging from a sort number of spikes in the floor that kills mortals in the area instantly, including friendlies, to platforms with gridded floors that burns and disorientates warriors whom cross it, much like the one that the Ares' champion stands, still in the lobby screen. Traps can also be set to only be triggered when an enemy steps up: this can be done by holding the R1 button and be avoided by looking at that trap's lever, which will feature the enemy's or friendly's faction icon above it. The Dualshock 3 will also vibrate when the champion comes close to a previously set up trap. Polyphemus tries to crush players capturing the outer capture points as well as damaging and knocking players in both outer and central platforms with his hands, both intentionally or by accident, with a similar fashion. The Arena map, which is featured on the free-for-all style game mode Favour of the Gods, also has traps. Periodically, a cave, before covered in spikes below where Hercules stands, is free for anyone to go in. Inside it, there's a lever that triggers a trap similar to the upgraded Blades of Exile' Army of Sparta. In determined spots around the arena, arrows drops down from the sky killing everyone hit by them. Hercules periodically jumps down and punches the floor of the arena with his Nemean Cestus, releasing a blue energy wave that damages and knocks players back. There are also flamethrowers in maps such as the Walls of Troy, the Labirynth of Deadalus and the Bog of the Forgotten. They don't kill players instantly, but if they are hit by the fire, they'll be temporally burned, loosing health, and disoriented. The Labirynth also features big ventilators that can either blow warriors away or suck them with their strong winds, depending on what the user wants to do. If a warrior gets sucked by them, he'll die instantly when he touches it. The Bog of the Forgotten has also a statue of a serpent's head above one of its altars. When it's activated, it will open its mouth and "spit" a puddle of poison on the altar. Triva *''God of War: Ascension'' is the first game in the series to feature a multiplayer mode. *Characters that have appeared in the series that are playable in multiplayer are non-canonical. *Most of the weapons and powers in multiplayer resemble and function like those used by Kratos throughout the series. *The Leonidas costume is based off the same character from the film 300. *After 8 years, the Blade of Artemis will make a return as a multiplayer weapon, now called The Artemis Blade. The weapon, for now, is a reward for reaching Rank 4 in the browser game Rise of the Warrior. *The Barbarian Hammer also makes a reappearance in the multiplayer, unlockable by finding and opening White Chests to obtain its parts. *Health and magic chests do not appear in multiplayer. They have been replaced by fountains that the warrior has to run through to heal themselves. Experience chest still exist but they are not opened in a normal fashion. Instead, the red crystal on the lid is smashed to release the orbs. *It should be noted that experience and weapons do not carry over from the PS+ beta to the final version of the game, however, the Champion's Blade and Armour are given as a reward. **The beta opened for all PSN users from the 20th of January to the 22nd, no rewards were given to people for taking part in this version of the beta. **Sign ups for the Multiplayer beta ended on Dec. 7th, 2012; the actual beta started on January 8, 2013 for PS+ members. Gallery God-of-war-ascension-20120429110149405 640w.jpg Multiplayercharacter.jpg God-of-war-ascension-20120429110145353 640w.jpg The arena.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 2.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 1.jpg god of war multiplayer 2.jpg God of war multiplayer 3.jpg Zeus Multiplayer.jpg Ares Multiplayer.jpg 8076925950 7c60fb10b5.jpg King Leonidas.jpg Multiplayer warrior.jpg Multiplayer warrior 2.jpg Multiplayer warrior 3.jpg Trojan battle 6.jpg Trojan battle 4.jpg Trojan battle 3.jpg Trojan battle 2.jpg Trojan battle.jpg Olympus multiplayer.jpg Poseidon warrior (trailer).jpg Ares warrior (trailer).jpg Artemis Blade.jpg|The new Artemis Blade|linktext=Artemis Blade Hades' champion VS Zeus' champion.jpg Multiplayer Beta reward armor and blade.jpg|'Reward for the beta version' gow-artemisarmor-web.jpg|Armor of Artemis GoW-ArmorPhobos-Reward.jpg|Armor of Phobos Armor of Typhon.png|Armor of Typhon Kraken Armor.png|'Kraken Armor' GOWA-MaulOfAres.jpg|the Maul of Ares GoW A 2 against 1.JPG GoWA Multiplayer proving worthy.png Gowa-newmplobby-zeustint-example.jpg FullGameArmorCustomisation.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_4.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_2.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_3.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways.jpg Zeus' champion sword.jpg GoWa Viking hammer.jpg Gowa-mercenary-sword-row-dlc-exclusive.jpg Gowa-champions-hammer-row-dlc-exclusive.jpg Gowa-mjolnirhammer.jpg Multiplayer Cerberus.png god_of_co-op3.jpg Stheno multiplayer.jpg|Stheno BogForgottenMutiplayer.jpg|Bog of the Forgotten Persia multiplayer.jpg|Coliseum of Persia Labyrinth multiplayer.jpg|Labyrinth of Daedalus Walls of troy.jpg|Walls of Troy Oracle multiplayer.jpg|The Oracle's Chamber 8589645659 ca3964382c b.jpg 8589645687 7a2a662b07 b.jpg 8590746250 cce9bc0804 b.jpg Champion Blades Concept By Anthony_Jones.jpg Champion Hammer Concept Art By Anthony_Jones.jpg Armor 1 By Anthony_Jones.jpg Armor of Ares By Anthony_Jones.jpg Videos Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Warriors Category:Traps Category:Titans Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Humans Category:Noncanon Category:Locations Category:Multiplayer